Mass spectrometers (MS) are widely used in the field of analytical chemistry for the analysis of compounds in liquids and gasses and the study of reaction mechanisms. MS are often coupled with gas chromatographs (GC) for the analysis of complex mixtures of unknown chemicals and/or the quantification of known chemicals. Such instruments have been used extensively in forensic and environmental studies.